


Babygirl

by cheertaeil



Series: NCT Scenarios [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Multi, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: Taeil knows how to use his fingers, just a little too well.





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

Taeil with his pants down his ankles and your skirt pushed up past your hips. His dick is trapped in between your thighs, leaking evidence of a wet spot on the center of your panties. He’s got two fingers knuckle deep inside you and his palm rubbing against your clit every time he presses back in. The friction is too much and you’re so close. His lips meet your neck and he’s biting, and licking, and sucking. “ **That’s** **it** , **babygirl**.”


End file.
